El Primer Roce
by FalknerZero
Summary: Después de la derrota de Arlong, Nami siempre pedia que Luffy durmiera a su lado debido a las pesadillas que ella tenia, pero ¿que pasaria si conforme a esas noches, las hormonas crearan un escenario ideal para conocerse mejor? Una noche especial para el capitán y la navegante de los Mugiwaras... (Lime) LuNa...
1. El Primer Roce

**NOTA: Aqui Sigo... :3**

 **Se acerca un nuevo fic que estara desligado de la cronologia de mis historias...**

 **(Charlas-Destrucción-Fragmentos)**

 **Por lo mientras subo estos oneshots ya que quiero seguir escribiendo y nuevas ideas surgen sin que yo pueda evitarlo...**

 **Esta historia es antes del Timeskip y es un poco hot, por lo que espero tengan pañuelos para las hemorragias nasales (ok, no es para tanto)...**

 **Sin mas que escribir, los dejo leer...**

 **ACTUALIZACIÓN 15/01/2018: Mejora en redacción y un nuevo capítulo...**

El Primer Roce

Una noche navegando en el Merry Go después de haber derrotado a uno de los piratas más fuertes del East Blue, una tripulación liderada por un joven que siempre portaba un característico sombrero de paja lo regañaba unas horas antes de dormir…

 **\- ¡Esta noche estás castigado por comerte parte de las reservas del Merry, gomu idiota! -** exclamó Sanji con dientes afilados en tanto Luffy se mantenía sentado en la cubierta del barco **\- ¡Pero Sanji, serán dos días seguidos como guardia y además me moría de hambre! -** intentaba justificarse recibiendo una patada por parte del rubio…

 **-Lo siento Luffy, pero esta vez te pasaste-** habló Usopp sin poder defender a su amigo yéndose junto a Zoro que bostezaba después de su sexta siesta **-Suerte** \- habló depositando palmadas en el hombro de su capitán…

Terminada la sentencia del castigo de Luffy, Usopp y Zoro concluian sus tareas para dormir, de manera que Sanji abandonaba la cocina para dirigirse al cuarto que cumplía la función de biblioteca…

 **-Aquí tienes té y unas galletas mi dulce Nami-san-** habló Sanji entrando y dejando la bandeja con una tetera, una taza y galletas en un plato **\- ¿Luffy será la guardia de esta noche, verdad Sanji-kun? -** le preguntó sin dejar de trazar lineas en su mapa…

 **-Así es-** habló Sanji mirando la exactitud con la que Nami trazaba - **Deberías descansar ya-** continuó cuestionandose porque la pelinaranja continuaba haciendo mapas después de lo que había sufrido con Arlong….

 **-Seguiré un rato despierta-** habló Nami deteniéndose para tomar una galleta - **gracias por el té y las galletas, están deliciosas-** finalizó sonriendo calidamente en tanto Sanji comprendia que, a pesar de haber sido obligada a hacer mapas, la navegante aún conservaba su sueño intacto…

 **-Que descanses Sanji-kun-** habló Nami regresando a su labor **\- ¡Por supuesto, solamente soñaré** **contigo mi dulce ángel! -** exclamó el rubio con sus ojos convertidos en corazones mientras la pelinaranja le daba el avión hasta que el cocinero dejaba el cuarto…

Usopp, Zoro y Sanji permanecían en el camarote de los hombres totalmente dormidos en tanto Luffy pensaba en el tipo de aventuras que tendría con su tripulación llegando al Grand Line…

 **-Luffy-** lo llamó una voz que lo sacaba de su trance **\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Nami? -** le preguntó volteando para bajar en la cubierta acercándose donde se encontraba su navegante…

 **\- ¿Ya pensaste en lo que hiciste, Luffy? -** preguntó Nami colocándose las manos en su cintura **-Lo siento Nami, no volveré a robar comida-** le respondió cabizbajo haciendo que la pelinaranja suspirara al darse cuenta del cansancio en su capitán…

 **-Ven, vamos a dormir –** habló Nami entendiendo que había sido mucho castigo para Luffy **\- ¿Quién hará guardia, Nami? -** le cuestionó sintiendo como su mano era tomada por la pelinaranja…

 **-Tranquilo, una noche no nos hará daño -** habló Nami empezando a caminar mientras Luffy se mantenía estatico **\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿no tienes sueño? -** le preguntó observando el semblante del azabache…

 **\- ¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas, Nami? -** preguntó Luffy que sentía como su mano era apretada con más fuerza **-Si quieres puedes dormir a mi lado o ir a tu camarote-** le respondió liberando la mano de su capitán…

Luffy recordaba la primera noche después de la derrota de Arlong, cuando Nami le había pedido ese favor de dormir a su lado, debido a que aún tenía pesadillas de sus años como subordinada del Gyojin…

 **-Dormiré contigo hasta que ya no tengas esas pesadillas, shishishishishi** \- habló Luffy ruborizando a Nami al notar la forma tan despreocupada con la que decía esas palabras el joven de goma - **Gracias-** murmuró caminando hacia su camarote…

En el camarote, Nami se alistaba en tanto Luffy miraba la lámpara en la mesa de noche **\- ¿En qué piensas, Luffy? -** le pregunto curiosa vistiendo un pequeño short color lila y una camiseta blanca de tirantes **-Solo pensaba que aventuras nos esperan Nami, shishishishi-** le contestó observando como su navegante subía a la cama acomodando las sábanas…

 **-Buenas noches Luffy-** habló Nami mientras el azabache se despojaba de su sombrero y su chaleco rojo para dormir **\- ¿Podrías dormir sin tus pantalones? –** le preguntó tapándose con las sábanas - **por favor** \- finalizó acomodando su cabeza en la almohada…

 **\- ¿Por qué, Nami? -** preguntó Luffy confundido por la petición - **Cuando me abrazas, luego me incomoda tu mezclilla-** le contestó volteando hacia el joven de goma **-Está bien, shishishishi-** habló quitándose sus pantalones para acostarse dándole la espalda a la pelinaranja…

La noche transcurría hasta que Luffy sentía como era abrazado por Nami que sonreía al sentir la calidez del contacto **-Luffy** \- susurro en tanto sus pechos chocaban con la espalda de su capitán…

 **\- "¿Por qué son tan suaves los pechos de Nami?"-** pensó Luffy recordando las veces que pensaba en que aquella parte de la anatomía femenina era un estorbo para luchar ya que se movían de arriba hacia abajo cuando su navegante brincaba…

Luffy también rememoraba las enseñanzas de Makino sobre que las mujeres podían ser fuertes, pero también necesitaban ser protegidas…

 **-Luffy** \- murmuró Nami escondiendo su rostro en el hueco que formaban los omóplatos de la espalda del azabache **–"¿Por qué me lo pide solamente a mí?"-** pensó al recordar la primera vez que su navegante había expresado esa petición…

Terminado el abrazo, Luffy aprovechaba el espacio que había dejado Nami para voltearse y mirarla detenidamente, comenzando con el cabello naranja de la chica y su rostro que era iluminado por la poca luz que entraba a través de la ventana del camarote…

Luffy seguía inmerso en eso hasta que mirando con detalle las piernas de la navegante y subiendo la vista hacia el escote, tuvo que voltear rápidamente al sentir como cierta parte de su cuerpo, empezaba a estirarse para su mala suerte…

 **\- "¿Por qué tenía que ocurrir eso en este momento?"-** pensó Luffy ya que muy pocas veces había tenido esa sensación, pero raramente solo era al mirar a Nami…

Al ver que Nami continuaba durmiendo, Luffy suspiro al saber que podría lidiar con ese "estiramiento" sin necesidad de voltearse a verla, sin embargo, su "plan" para evitar el enojo de su navegante se derrumbó en el momento que sentía una mano que lo buscaba…

 **-Luffy, abrázame-** habló Nami somnolienta lo que puso helado al joven de goma que se negaba a abrazarla así que, ignorando la petición de la pelinaranja, el azabache seguía batallando con su problema, hasta que volvió a asustarse al escucharla hablarle de nuevo…

 **\- ¿Luffy? -** preguntó Nami entreabriendo un ojo **-Es que vi un escarabajo y me entretuve, lo siento Nami, shishishishi-** le contestó con su pésima manera de mentir que, a pesar de conocerlo, la pelinaranja aún se sorprendía…

Sin darle tiempo de respuesta, Luffy era volteado por Nami que hacía que su cintura fuera rodeada por la mano de azabache y para evitar más tonterías, ella pegaba su espalda compartiendo su calor corporal…

 **-Ya duérmete** \- susurro Nami afianzando el abrazo y sonriendo al sentirse protegida hasta que abria ambos ojos al sentir un bulto firme que golpeaba su trasero…

 **\- "¿No se supone que era asexual?"-** pensó Nami ruborizada en tanto Luffy intentaba alejar su cadera al suponer que había provocado el enfado de su navegante…

Sin embargo, por primera vez Nami comenzaba a experimentar un extraño cosquilleo entre sus piernas, ya que le era extraño sentir como era el cuerpo de un hombre…

Mientras Nami lidiaba con esa sensación, en su mente vino una idea, pero que rápidamente su lado racional desechó debido a la persona con que intentaría llevarla a cabo **\- "¿En serio intentaría experimentar algo de índole sexual con su capitán?"-** pensó ya que ella nunca había estado con ningún hombre y nunca había pensado en ello hasta que hallara al correcto…

Viendo detenidamente como Luffy temblaba, Nami supuso que para él también eran raras esas sensaciones, así que cubiertos por la intimidad de la oscuridad en la habitación, la pelinaranja notaba como el temblor en su cuerpo aumentaba pidiéndole que fuese tocado…

 **\- "¿Por qué contigo, Luffy?"-** pensó Nami empezando a chupar los dedos de su mano mientras recordaba todo el cuerpo bien constituido de su capitán **–"Creo que eres el primer hombre que me** **atrae"-** pensó por última vez arriesgándose para ver como reaccionaba el joven de goma…

Decidida, Nami fingía seguir durmiendo para acercarse a Luffy chocando ambos cuerpos y logrando el primer suspiro de placer en el azabache al sentir como su erección hacía fricción con el trasero de la pelinaranja…

 **\- "¿Por qué está haciendo eso Nami?"-** pensó Luffy alejándose sin éxito ya que su navegante lo obligaba a continuar abrazándola siendo contraproducente ya que, gracias al contacto, ella liberaba un gemido inaudible al disfrutarlo…

Nami no podía creer en verdad la dureza de la erección en Luffy, ya que suponía que la gomu gomu no mi afectaba todo el cuerpo de su capitán, pero la sensación del contacto incrementaba el cosquilleo entre las piernas de la pelinaranja…

Con un rubor asomándose en su rostro, Nami entendía que era demasiada tortura en Luffy, así que, buscando una forma de distraerlo, le tomaba la mano para que la tocara y explorara su cuerpo **– Es** **muy tersa-** habló el joven de goma tocando la piel del vientre de su navegante y delineando su cintura…

Luffy proseguía su exploración hasta que su mano chocaba con el borde de la camiseta de Nami que dándose cuenta, guiaba la mano del azabache para entrase y tocara uno de sus pechos **\- "Son muy suavecitos"-** pensó moldeándolo con su mano mientras la pelinaranja se tapaba la boca para ahogar los gemidos que surgian sin que pudiera evitarlo…

Envuelto en su curiosidad, Luffy tocaba hasta que uno de sus dedos rozaba el pezón del pecho de Nami **\- ¡Espera, ahhhh! -** gimió totalmente agitada sintiendo un choque eléctrico recorrer todo su cuerpo…

 **\- ¿Hice algo malo, Nami? -** preguntó temeroso Luffy, de modo que la pelinaranja se volteaba para delinear con sus dedos aquellos musculos definidos en su capitán **-Nunca habías tocado el cuerpo de una mujer, ¿verdad? -** le preguntó alzando la vista hacia él - **He visto chicas desnudas, pero es la** **primera vez que toco el cuerpo de una** \- respondió sincero logrando una sonrisa discreta en Nami…

 **-Muchos idiotas intentaron tocarme, pero tú eres el primero que lo hace-** habló Nami recordando sus años engañando a piratas donde se salvaba casi por un pelo **-No has hecho nada malo, relájate Luffy-** finalizó metiendo su mano en la ropa interior de su capitán para tomar su miembro erecto…

 **\- "¿Por qué se siente tan bien?"-** pensó Luffy observando como los pezones de los pechos de Nami sobresalian de su camiseta blanca **\- ¡Nami! -** exclamó cubriendose la boca mientras la chica movia de arriba hacia abajo su mano recorriendo el miembro erecto del azabache…

 **\- ¿Te gusta esto Luffy? -** susurro Nami acercandose su rostro cerca del oido del joven de goma que asentia mostrando un rubor - **Porque a mí me gusta hacerlo** \- continuó hablando la navegante arrojando su aliento en los labios de su capitán…

Al momento de expresar aquello último, Nami detenia sus acciones **–"¿En verdad permitiria que** **Luffy la masturbase?"-** pensó comprendiendo lo que había comenzado y que podría ir más allá de lo planeado…

Sin embargo, los pensamientos de Nami eran interrumpidos por unas manos que entraban en su camiseta **\- ¡Luffy! -** gimió al sentir como sus pechos eran tocados enfocándose en los pezones que se ponían duros por la excitación…

 **\- ¡No los toques tan fuerte, son muy sensibles!** \- gimió Nami tomando la mano de Luffy que entendía y con sumo cuidado moldeaba los pechos de la pelinaranja que convencida, asumía el riesgo para continuar…

Nami tomó la mano de Luffy guiándolo hacia el vientre de ella y posteriormente en la zona que yacía húmeda, sorprendiendo al joven de goma que exploraba aquella estrechez sintiendo como su pene incrementaba su dureza…

Nami no podía evitar que de su boca surgieran gemiditos, hasta que un nuevo choque eléctrico recorría su cuerpo al sentir como en su sexo entraban dos dedos **\- ¡Luffy! -** gimió asustándolo un poco ya que retiraba su mano rápidamente…

 **-Sigue haciendo eso, Luffy-** habló Nami volteándose frente a su capitán tomando de nueva cuenta su mano **-me gusta mucho-** finalizó tomando la mano libre del azabache para chuparle dos dedos indicándole la velocidad que debía tomar en el sexo de ella…

Luffy entendió eso así que su mano empezó a tomar el ritmo en el sexo de Nami, aprovechando su pulgar para frotar el clítoris de la chica arrancándole gemidos de placer **\- ¡Luffy, Luffy, Luffy! -** exclamó aferrándose a los brazos del joven de goma que se percataba del temblor en el cuerpo de su navegante…

A punto de llegar al orgasmo, Nami usaba un recurso para callar su último gemido, besando profundamente a Luffy que quedaba estático al principio para después corresponderle disfrutando de aquel beso…

Terminado el contacto, Luffy retiraba sus dedos del sexo de Nami y la abrazaba ya que se daba cuenta de que continuaba temblando **-tranquilo, estoy bien** \- susurro observando el semblante de preocupación de su capitán…

Comprendiendo que Luffy había logrado algo grandioso en ella, Nami decidia ayudarlo a llegar al climax así que, besando fugazmente al azabache, bajaba aprovechando lo ancho de la cama **\- ¿Nami? -** se preguntó Luffy buscándola hasta que sentía como su miembro erecto era recorrido por una lengua y eso lo hacía explotar de placer…

Respirando agitadamente después de llegar al alivio, Luffy se daba cuenta que Nami subía y volvía a abrazarlo **-No le digamos a nadie de esto ¿de acuerdo? -** le susurro acurrucándose en el pecho de su capitán sintiéndose por primera vez protegida…

Esbozando una sonrisa, Nami esperaba que Luffy comprendiera lo que habían realizado esa noche, aunque le tenía sin cuidado ya que eso hacía que ella se sintiera más atraída por él…

 **-Buenas noches Luffy-** murmuró Nami con una sonrisa calida afianzando el abrazo con su capitán **-Buenas noches, Nami…-** le respondió siendo interrumpido por otro beso que le causaba una gran sensación al azabache…

 **-Shishishishi-** habló Luffy abrazando a Nami y entendiendo que lo ocurrido en esa noche era un secreto que solamente muerto podría contar…

" _Esa noche, a pesar de que las hormonas hicieron estragos en dos jóvenes, tal vez ese era el comienzo de algo que tarde o temprano se podría consolidar, pero eso será contado en otra historia después de que Luffy entrenara con la mano derecha del Rey de los Piratas, Silvers Rayleigh y el apodado "Rey Oscuro" lo educara en otros lares…"_

 **FIN DEL PRIMER ONESHOT**

* * *

 **¿Les gustó? :3  
**

 **Este Oneshot es un preludio para una serie de drables que tengo en mente, por lo que mientras sigo aqui, solo les pido paciencia para el nuevo fic y mas para la continuacion de Fragmentos del Pasado, ya que con el nuevo fic, dare inicio a otra trilogia...**

 **Un abrazo de Bepo, nos seguimos leyendo...**


	2. Mas alla de lo esperado

_**NOTA: Nuevo capítulo...**_

 _ **Estos días empecé atareado pero 3 meses de descanso me ayudaron mucho a planear nuevos capítulos que surgieron al leer mis viejos oneshots... (Fue como un "falta una continuación")**_

 _ **Así que aquí está una nueva entrega en lo que trabajo en el nuevo capítulo de mi fic actual...**_

 _ **Sin más que escribir, les dejo leer... (Y disfrutar, amantes de la perversión, XD)**_

Más allá de lo esperado

Un nuevo día daba comienzo en el Merry Go y en el camarote de la única mujer a bordo, un rayo de luz que se filtraba en la ventana le daba directamente en su rostro, despertándola…

 **\- ¡Que bien dormí! -** exclamó Nami estirándose como si de un gato se tratara, hasta que recordaba quien había sido su compañía la noche anterior **-Luffy, despierta** \- le llamó solamente para darse cuenta que estaba sola en la cama…

 **\- ¿Se habrá ido en la noche?** \- se preguntó Nami trayendo a su mente todo lo que había sucedido en la oscuridad de la habitación **\- ¿o habrá sido un sueño? -** se cuestionó ruborizada por el beso que se había dado con Luffy…

Dejando de lado esos pensamientos, Nami se levantaba para tomar un baño y después desayunar junto a sus nakamas ya que aún debían navegar hacia el Grand Line…

 **\- ¡Luffy, después del desayuno, vamos a practicar con los cañones! -** exclamó Usopp atrayendo la atención de Nami que llegaba a la cubierta para observar como el joven de goma sonreía como si la noche anterior nada hubiese ocurrido…

 **\- ¡Nami! -** exclamó Luffy sonriendo al verla **\- ¿Falta mucho para el Grand Line? -** le preguntó viendo fijamente el rostro de su navegante **-Aun falta, se nota que no eres paciente** \- le contestó alejándose un poco ya que las imágenes de lo que había hecho con su capitán rondaban en la mente de la pelinaranja…

 **-Bueno, mientras tenga a la mejor navegante del mundo podremos llegar, shishishishi** \- habló Luffy ruborizando a Nami que giraba su rostro evitando mirarlo **-No exageres, no es para tanto-** le dijo escuchando como Sanji los llamaba para desayunar…

 **\- "¿En verdad lo sabe disimular o simplemente lo soñé?"-** pensó Nami caminando hacia la cocina siendo recibida por Sanji que servía comida **\- ¡Mi dulce Nami-swaaaaan! -** exclamó el cocinero con sus ojos en forma de corazones…

 **-Como fastidias, ero-cook-** murmuró Zoro abriendo los ojos al escuchar al cocinero **\- ¡Sanji, comida!** \- exclamó Luffy sentándose y recibiendo un plato con carne **-Veo que al menos el castigo te ayudó,** **aquí tienes-** habló Sanji terminando de servir para sentarse junto a sus nakamas y desayunar…

 **-En tres días estaremos cerca de la Reverse Mountain para llegar al Grand Line-** habló Nami bebiendo su taza de café provocando alegría en sus nakamas **\- ¡Qué bien! -** exclamó Luffy que terminaba de devorar un pedazo de carne y sonreía para la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¡Vamos a practicar la puntería Luffy! -** exclamó Usopp saliendo de la cocina acompañado de su capitán mientras Sanji limpiaba la mesa, Zoro bostezaba dirigiéndose a entrenar y Nami decidía tomar el sol en la cubierta…

Luciendo un bikini color rojo, Nami se acostaba en una silla de playa, mirando como Luffy y Usopp se entretenían destruyendo rocas con los cañones del Merry…

Sintiendo que alguien los miraba, Luffy volteaba dejando momentáneamente su turno para disparar hallando con la mirada a Nami que usaba unas gafas oscuras asoleándose…

En ese instante, Luffy miraba fijamente el cuerpo de Nami trayéndole a la mente todo lo que habían hecho en su camarote, de manera que el azabache empezaba a experimentar como cierta parte de su cuerpo se alargaba en un mal momento…

 **\- ¡Luffy!** \- lo llamó Usopp alertándolo **\- ¿No vas a disparar? -** le preguntó observando como el azabache se sentaba en la cubierta **\- ¿Por qué te sientas? -** lo cuestionaba atrayendo la atención de Nami que bajaba un poco sus gafas para ver que sucedía…

 **-Ya me aburrí Usopp, voy a meditar** \- habló Luffy con su pésima manera de mentir **\- ¿Sabes que eres** **muy malo mintiendo? -** le dijo el tirador en tanto Nami miraba atenta aquella escena para después levantarse e ir junto a sus nakamas…

 **-Ya dejen de jugar** \- habló Nami llegando a donde Luffy permanecía sentado **-Usopp guarda el** **cañón-** le ordenó recibiendo una mueca de desaprobación **-Eres aburrida-** habló el tirador tapándose la boca al instante al observar el aura de amenaza en la navegante…

 **\- ¿Dijiste algo? -** preguntó Nami con un tono frio **\- ¡Nada, ya lo guardo! -** le respondió comenzando a empujar el cañón dejando solos a Luffy y a la pelinaranja…

 **-Eres aburrida, Nami-** abucheó Luffy para después sudar frio al ver que Nami se agachaba **-No eres** **el indicado para decirme algo después de que te salve, idiota** \- susurro viéndolo fijamente para después tocar la entrepierna del azabache…

 **\- ¿Qué haces, Nami? -** preguntó Luffy mostrándose agitado al sentir como su miembro era masajeado por la mano de su navegante **-Ayer no te quejaste cuando lo toqué-** le murmuró cerca del oído aumentando el rubor en el rostro del joven de goma…

 **-Tu dijiste que no lo contara-** habló Luffy cediendo al contacto en tanto Nami alistaba su mano para entrar en los pantalones de su capitán **\- ¡Luffy! -** lo llamó Zoro que se acercaba interrumpiendo todo, de manera que la pelinaranja se alejaba rápidamente yéndose a su camarote…

 **\- ¿Qué sucede Zoro? -** preguntó Luffy sintiendo como su miembro regresaba a la normalidad dándole la oportunidad de levantarse **– Ayúdame a entrenar-** le contestó así que, corriendo, el azabache se mantenía entretenido hasta la cena…

En su camarote, Nami caía acostada sintiendo que su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho **\- ¡¿Qué** **estaba pensando?!-** exclamó al saber que por poco realizaría algo que pudo ser visto por sus demás nakamas…

 **\- "¿En verdad quería ir más allá con Luffy?"-**

Con ese pensamiento en su mente, Nami decidía tomar una siesta para calmarse ya que, por un instante, sus hormonas le ganaban a su lado racional…

Tres días después, Nami tenía la guardia del Merry así que permanecía en su camarote trazando un mapa cuando escuchó que tocaban la puerta…

 **\- ¿Luffy? -** preguntó mirándolo en la entrada **\- ¿Puedo pasar? -** le cuestionó mientras la pelinaranja se lo permitía cerrando la puerta del cuarto con seguro…

 **\- ¿Qué pasa? -** preguntó Nami sentándose frente a su escritorio para seguir su labor **\- ¿Por qué** **únicamente a mí me pides que duerma a tu lado?** \- habló Luffy con una ligera sombra provocada por su sombrero que cubría su mirada….

 **\- ¿Por qué preguntas? -** habló Nami dejando momentáneamente su mapa **\- ¿Es por lo que sucedió** **aquella noche? -** le cuestionó volteando para ver a Luffy que continuaba sentado sin hacer movimiento alguno…

 **\- ¿Hubieras hecho lo mismo con los demás, si ellos fueran…**

Con el rostro ladeado al recibir una cachetada, Luffy se percataba como su sombrero de paja salía volando a unos cuantos metros de la habitación **-No puedo creer que digas eso-** le contestó Nami con los ojos humedecidos **-Sé qué hay personas que lo hacen por cachondeo, pero me duele que pienses que yo soy así-** finalizó tomando el rostro de su capitán para que la mirara de frente…

 **-Esa noche ni entendiste que hicimos y ahora te es fácil juzgar-** habló Nami deseando correr a Luffy del camarote - **Fue la primera vez, pero algo dentro de mí me dijo que eso que hicimos era algo muy personal-** finalmente dijo el azabache levantándose para tomar su sombrero de paja…

 **-Tal vez esa noche hice eso contigo porque…-** habló Nami ruborizada observando hacia otro lado - **Porque me gustas** \- murmuró sintiendo como un sombrero de paja le era colocado en su cabeza…

 **\- ¿Eh? -** se preguntó Nami levantando el ala frontal del sombrero **-Perdóname, shishishishi** \- habló Luffy tratando de entender lo que había dicho su navegante…

Zanjado el asunto, Luffy entendía que debía irse, pero era detenido por Nami que sentía un momento ideal para aclarar ciertas emociones **\- ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo?** \- le preguntó delineando con sus dedos la boca de su capitán…

Sin comprenderlo, Luffy y Nami acercaban sus rostros arrojándose el aliento que surgía de sus labios **-Solamente si tú quieres-** le contestó recibiendo la respuesta en automático al ser besado y jalado por la pelinaranja hacia su cama…

 **-Espera Luffy, debo guardar las cosas de mi escritorio-** murmuró Nami entre los besos abriendo los ojos al sentir una mano tocar su ropa interior **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó ya que en esa ocasión ella vestía su mini falda amarilla y gracias a ello el joven de goma tenía fácil acceso a esa zona…

 **-Se siente suave y húmedo-** habló Luffy que continuaba tocando **-Si serás tonto** \- le dijo Nami dándose cuenta que el azabache le estaba provocando mucho placer a pesar de que aún había una prenda de por medio….

 **-Espera-** habló Nami deteniéndolo ya que, si lo dejaba seguir, ella sabía que llegarían más allá de aquello que podría permitir - **Déjame guardar tu sombrero-** finalizó apurándose en guardar todo en tanto el joven de goma se acostaba por completo en la cama viendo hacia el techo…

Fue cuando sintió algo encima que Luffy alzó la mirada **-Listo-** susurro sensualmente Nami sentada sobre la entrepierna de su capitán para agacharse y besarlo profundamente dejándolo estático al principio, pero después correspondiendo el contacto…

 **\- ¡Luffy!** \- gimió Nami al sentir como su trasero era tocado por las manos firmes de su capitán **–"Y** **parecía ignorante de este tema"-** pensó disfrutando **–"¿O será su instinto?"-** finalizó retomando la sesión de besos…

 **\- ¿No vas a apagar la luz? -** preguntó Luffy al recordar ese detalle en aquella ocasión - **Esta vez será** **diferente-** le respondió Nami agachándose **-Y mucho más placentero** \- susurro cerca del oído del azabache que sentía como su entrepierna era masajeada por la mano de su navegante…

 **-Nami-** susurro Luffy observando como su miembro crecía dentro de sus pantalones así que, aprovechando sus manos libres, tocaba los pechos de la pelinaranja **\- ¡Luffy! -** gimió en respuesta volviendo a besarlo para su sorpresa…

 **-Quítate los pantalones** \- murmuró Nami retirando el chaleco rojo que Luffy traía puesto **-está bien** \- obedeció mirando como la pelinaranja se desvestía quedando en ropa interior para subir a la cama junto a él…

 **-Antes de continuar-** habló Nami colocándose encima de Luffy provocando una fricción entre sus sexos **-Prométeme que no le contaras a nadie de esto y ni se te ocurra hacerlo con otras chicas** \- finalizó viéndolo fijamente - **Si tu no lo haces con otros hombres yo te lo prometo** \- le respondió el joven de goma seguro de su promesa…

 **-Quiero que seas el único-** habló Nami besándolo profundamente para liberar el miembro erecto de Luffy y empezar a masturbarlo **-Te lo prometo** \- finalizó guiando sus manos para desabrochar su sujetador dejando libres sus pechos…

 **\- ¿Qué ocurre Luffy?** \- preguntó Nami sensualmente al sentir como su sexo era golpeado con insistencia por el miembro de su capitán **-Quiero tocarte, Nami-** le respondió intentando explorar el sexo de la pelinaranja, estorbándole aquella prenda que lo cubría…

 **-Hagamos algo mejor-** susurro Nami empezando a quitarse las bragas y regresando a su posición encima de Luffy que se percataba como su miembro erecto hacia contacto con los labios del sexo de su navegante **–"Solamente esto, no tendremos sexo"-** pensó la chica poniendo un límite a pesar del inmenso placer que experimentaba…

 **\- ¿Qué tal se siente? -** preguntó Nami moviéndose lentamente, logrando que Luffy reaccionara por instinto y se levantara comenzando a chupar uno de los pechos de la pelinaranja **\- ¡Espera, yo no dije** **que podías chuparlos!** \- le recriminó cediendo al placer que le provocaba que sus pezones fueran recorridos por la lengua del azabache…

 **\- ¿Quieres que me detenga? -** preguntó Luffy fascinado de lamer aquella zona **-Solo no los chupes** **tan fuerte-** alcanzó a murmurar Nami sin detener su cadera que seguía moviéndose rozando su sexo con el de su capitán **-recuerda que son muy sensibles** \- finalizó acariciándole el cabello oscuro…

Inundados en esa experiencia, Nami besaba a Luffy empujándolo un poco para su sorpresa **\- ¿Qué** **sucede? -** le preguntó viendo el rubor en el rostro de la pelinaranja **-Veamos si aguantas esto** \- le contestó agachándose para llegar a la entrepierna del joven de goma...

 **\- ¡Nami! -** exclamó Luffy sintiendo como su pene era recorrido tímidamente por la lengua de su navegante que se concentraba en el glande empezando a chuparlo **-Es la primera vez que lo hago** , **así que no te quejes-** le susurro empezando a introducirlo en su boca hasta donde podía para lamerlo logrando un gemido en su capitán…

 **-Se siente muy bien, Nami-** habló Luffy dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada de manera que, sonriendo al ver el semblante del azabache, la pelinaranja se daba más confianza para explorar aquel miembro, chupar los testículos y regresar a la zona de mayor placer en el joven de goma…

- **Algo quiere salir** \- susurro Luffy entreabriendo un ojo por lo que escuchando eso, Nami aumentaba el movimiento hasta que su capitán finalmente se venía en una gran descarga que salpicaba un poco el rostro de la pelinaranja…

 **-Te corriste mucho** \- habló Nami levantándose para ver como el pene de Luffy continuaba erecto, listo para una segunda ronda **-Para ser tu primera vez con una mujer…-** en ese momento, la pelinaranja era interrumpida al ser acostada en la cama por el azabache…

 **\- ¿Qué pasa Luffy? -** preguntó Nami nerviosa al pensar que el instinto de su capitán haría que la tomase empezando la relación sexual **\- ¿Qué piensas hacer?** \- murmuró solamente para mirar que el azabache sonreía bajando…

Llegando a la zona intima de Nami, Luffy soplaba el ligero vello color naranja provocándole un suspiro a la chica **\- ¿Qué tanto miras Luffy? -** le preguntó ruborizada ya que notaba que él veía con cierta fascinación…

 **\- ¿Qué hago Nami? -** preguntó sincero Luffy ya que era la primera ocasión que veía aquella zona y a diferencia de hace tres noches, ahora entendía lo sensible del cuerpo de la pelinaranja **-Toca y** **masajea suavemente mis labios-** le respondió tratando de enseñarle, aunque el joven de goma haría algo distinto siguiendo su lógica masajeando los labios de la boca de ella…

 **\- ¡No esa parte idiota!** \- exclamó Nami con dientes afilados **-Esta parte de mi vagina se llama así-** murmuró señalando para que así Luffy le entendiera **-Ya veo Nami, shishishishi** \- le respondió ahora sí concentrándose en el sexo de la pelinaranja…

 **\- ¿Sientes ese pequeño bulto? -** preguntó Nami tocándose **-si frotas se siente muy bien-** continuó ansiosa esperando que Luffy usara sus dedos, recibiendo algo mucho mejor **\- ¡Por todos los mares,** **Luffy! -** gimió la navegante ya que Luffy le chupaba el clítoris introduciendo sus dedos para aumentar el ritmo…

Gimiendo por aquellas sensaciones, Nami se tocaba los pechos imaginándose que Luffy se los chupaba hasta que su cuerpo llegaba al tan deseado orgasmo…

 **\- ¡Luffy! -** exclamó Nami yéndose a otro mundo en tanto el azabache seguía lamiendo y recibiendo aquel líquido que surgía del sexo de la pelinaranja…

Regresando a la realidad, Nami sabía que había sido suficiente, pero viendo el pene aun erecto de Luffy, suspiraba para ayudarle a terminar de nuevo **\- ¿Qué haces Nami? -** le preguntó al ver como su miembro era atrapado entre los pechos de la pelinaranja…

Empezando a moverse, Nami chupaba el pene de Luffy que continuaba extasiado hasta que llegaba al clímax con una nueva descarga que era recibida entre los pechos de su navegante…

 **-Eso fue fantástico-** murmuró Nami que aún no podía creer que hubiese tenido sexo oral con Luffy y lo más importante: esta vez no había sido por las hormonas, era por algo que empezaba a consolidarse…

 **\- "Me estás demostrando que eres el indicado"-**

Con ese pensamiento en su mente, Nami abrazaba a Luffy quedándose dormida con una sonrisa al sentir que su sueño iba en camino a cumplirse gracias a la familia que estaba conformando junto a su capitán…

Unos instantes después, Luffy miraba hacia el techo acostado en la cama siendo aún abrazado por Nami que dormía profundamente…

" _ **\- ¡Promete que cuidarás la dulce sonrisa de Nami o te buscaré para matarte! -**_ _había exclamado Genzo viendo fijamente a Luffy_ _ **-lo prometo-**_ _le respondió devorando el pedazo de carne que traía- "_

 **-Yo te cuidaré Nami-** murmuró Luffy mientras su cuello era rodeado por las manos de la pelinaranja atrayéndolo hacía sus pechos **-Duérmete** \- le susurro logrando una sonrisa en el joven de goma que ahora comprendía más cosas…

Pero eso sería reafirmado después que Luffy sufriera una pérdida y entrenara 2 años alejados de sus nakamas para regresar y nunca perderlos…

 **END**

* * *

 _ **¿Qué tal este nuevo lime?  
**_

 _ **Más sorpresas se acercan así que atentos...**_

 _ **Si llegaron hasta aquí, les agradezco mucho su tiempo para leer...**_

 _ **Un abrazo de Bepo...**_


End file.
